The Fight for Hogwarts
by vinny1996
Summary: The last stand begins! Harry's hunt for the final Horcruxes. It all has led to this. The Battle of Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Mafalda and four other Fourth Year Slytherin girls were sleeping in their dormitory. There was a knock on the door. Mafalda was a light sleeper, so she quickly woke up from her sleep. She looked at her watch on her wrist. It's 11 at night! _Who in the hell is knocking on the door?_ The person knocked quickly got up from her bed.

"What do you want?" Mafalda said as she opened the door. Standing there was a Sixth Year boy. Mafalda noticed plenty of people in pajamas walking in the tunnel. She heard knocks coming from other doors. "What's going on?"

"Wake up everyone in your dorm. Professor Slughorn wants us in the lounge. It's an emergency!" The boy left the entrance and quickly went across the hall to the opposite door. Mafalda quickly ran to her bed and grabbed her wand. The other four girls were still sleeping. How could they sleep with all this commotion going on?

Mafalda went to her best friend, Kelly's bed, which was next to her bed. "Kelly, Kelly! Wake up!" She was shaking Kelly's arm.

"Mafalda? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get up! Slughorn wants us in the lounge. Says it's an emergency!"

"Emergency?" But Mafalda went to the next bed. Kelly quickly grabbed her wand and saw what was going on in the tunnel. "Mafalda, What's going on?"

Mafalda quickly woke the other three girls up and went back to Kelly. "I don't know. But come on, let's go." The five girls joined the crowd in the tunnel heading towards the lounge.

"I heard that Harry Potter is in the castle," said a First Year boy.

"I think something has happened in the Ravenclaw common room," said a Sixth Year girl.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kelly, in Mafalda's ear. "Harry Potter might be in the castle."

"I heard. But why would he come to Hogwarts? He will be turned over even before he steps in the front doors!"

"Isn't your cousin Ron with him?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what they have done for the past eight months. Must be something important." A minute later, Mafalda and Kelly were in the common room's lounge. Professor Slughorn was standing right in front of the exit. Everyone was talking, wondering what was going on.

"Everyone. Quiet," said Slughorn. The chatter died down. "In a fashionably order, we must go to the Great Hall."

"What's going on?" asked Seventh Year, Blaise Zabini, standing right next to Pansy Parkinson.

"Professor McGonagall will tell you once we get there. Let's go, quickly." He walked out of the door, students following.

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" asked Mafalda. "Like a battle or something?"

"I pray not!" said Kelly. A couple of seconds later, the two now walked out of the common room's door and followed the crowd into the dungeons. "Look, there's the Hufflepuffs." Another crowd of hundreds of students were being led by Professor Sprout down the hall. People were still wondering what was going.

"If Harry Potter is in the castle, then You-Know-Who might be coming," said a Seventh Year girl.

"Potter's a fool for coming back," said a Sixth Year boy.

"I heard a Dark Mark is in the sky," said a Third Year girl.

"A Dark Mark?! In the sky?! Someone must have been killed!" said Kelly, panicking.

"It might be a rumor. I'm not going to believe anything until McGonagall tells us."

"But, I heard from twenty other people saying that Harry Potter is inside this castle!"

"But that doesn't mean it's true!" A couple of minutes later, the Slytherin made it out the dungeons and walked into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were already seated, while the Hufflepuffs just made it to their table. The Slytherins were now heading towards their table, while Professor Slughorn was heading towards the staff table. Mafalda and Kelly sat in the middle of the table.

"I'm kind of scared," whispered Kelly. There was chatter coming from all over the Hall.

"Kelly. You worry too much. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to ha-"

"Attention!" Everyone looked to the front of the Great Hall at Professor McGonagall. She was standing where Dumbledore would have normally stood. Mafalda noticed that members of the Order of the Phoenix were at the staff table talking to the professors. "Hogwarts is about to enter a state of war."

There were gasps all over the Hall. Kelly clutched Mafalda's robes.

"Quickly, we must evacuate you from the castle. The evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Mafalda noticed Harry Potter was scanning the Gryffindor table. Who is he looking for? Where is Hermione and cousin Ron? She then saw a boy rise up from the Hufflepuff table, it was Ernie Macmillan. "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

There was a little amount of applause from Ernie's question. Harry was still scanning the Gryffindor table.

"If you are of age, you may stay," said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions," said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the end of the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk,"replied Professor McGonagall. Cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. "We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-"

Another voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. It was a high voice. Kelly quickly grabbed Mafalda's hand under the table. People were looking all over the Hall to see where the voice was coming from, but no one source. People began to scream.

"I know you are preparing to ﬁght. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot ﬁght me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight."

There was silence all over the Hall. Mafalda turned to look at Harry, who was standing in the middle of the Hall's aisle. Everyone else in the Hall was looking at Harry as well.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Mafalda turned to see right behind her was standing Pansy Parkinson, who was pointing at Harry. Even faster than Mafalda can turn around, the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws stood facing Pansy, with wands pointing at her.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

Mafalda and as well as the rest of her House, with Pansy in front, left the Great Hall. "What an idiot, Pansy is. Everyone was about to stun her!"

"Didn't you hear Mafalda, You-Know-Who is coming! A battle is about to begin! Harry Potter is here!"

"I know, Kelly. I'm going to stay and fight."

"But you are not 17 yet."

"So? I want to fight against him. His hatred for Muggles. My mother is a muggle, what if he killed her? Like what he has done with other Muggle families? I was raised as a Muggle, they don't deserve that."

"I understand," replied Kelly. "So, where do you think we are evacuating?"

"Probably the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of what?"

"My cousin Ron told me about it. If you need something, like let's say you need somewhere to hide, you go to the seventh floor corridor, turn left, and walk past the wall three times. And a wall magically appears."

"You never told me this the past four years we've been here!"

"I'm sorry," said Mafalda. "But I just discovered that last year and it must have slipped my mind." The Slytherins were walking up the stairs, making their way to the seventh floor. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were right behind them. Mafalda was able to pass a window, it was dark as night, stars were in the sky.

"What time is it?" asked Kelly.

"Fifteen minutes til' midnight."

"I hope Harry wins."

"Me too." They finally made it to the seventh floor. Mafalda finally decided that it was time to make her escape. "I gotta go. Be safe Kelly."

"You too. Be careful." Mafalda smiled and ran out of the crowd, she ran down the stairway, running to the Main Entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Mafalda made it to the Main Entrance. There were suits of armour marching out of the Main Doors. She checked her watch, five minutes until Midnight. There were people running all over the place, to get into positions.

"Once the protection charm breaks, they will be able to enter the school," said one student walking past Mafalda.

"Mafalda?" said a familiar voice. Mafalda turned to see her cousin Molly walking towards her.

"Cousin Molly? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Go to the Burrow, you only 15! You can't be here!"

"Cousin Molly, I want to protect this school! I want to help Harry! I want to stop You-Know-W-"

The entire floor shook, causing Mafalda and Molly fall to the ground. She checked her watch, it was midnight!

"Mafalda. Leave, now! Ginny will be waiting at the Burrow too!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" There was an explosion in the distance. "I'm staying fighting for the future!" Another explosion rocked the school.

"I'm not going to argue with you Mafalda! Your will parents will be worried to death about you knowing that you're here. I will drag you up to the Room of Requirement myself if I have t-"

"The shield is down!" Yelled someone outside. Mafalda ran to the Main Doors, she looked above seeing the protective charm disappearing.

"Now it's going to be dangerous," said Molly walking towards Mafalda. "Please, Mafalda, leave."

"I'm sorry cousin Molly but I'm not leav-_Stupefy_!" A Death Eater was flying towards Molly, it fell to the ground as Mafalda's curse hit him in the chest. Molly turned to see what happened. "There starting to attack! Cousin Molly, please!"

Molly and Mafalda stood in silence, both looking at each other. All you could hear was screaming, curses, and distant explosions.

"Be careful," said Molly quietly. Mafalda smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Thank you," replied Mafalda, and she than ran up the staircase. The castle shook constantly. There were people running all over the stairway. Windows were broken and dust was falling off the ceiling.

_''Crucio!_" A Death Eater flew in from a window close to Mafalda. She reacted quickly. _"Protego!"_ Mafalda deflected the Death Eater's curse.

"Look at this little girl trying to fight in a man's war! Go home and bake some cookies!"

"Go to hell!_ Stupefy!_" The Death Eater couldn't react quickly, the curse hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Mafalda quickly ran up the stairs.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Confringo!"_

People were dueling all over the place. Fires started to ignite. Mafalda saw Professor McGonagall down a corridor dueling Death Eaters with three other students. Mafalda quickly saw her cousin Bill and his wife, Fleur run down the stairs. Mafalda turned down a corridor and saw a huge hole in the wall.

Mafalda looked out the hole. She could see curses flying all over, she could see Death Eaters flying the sky, and she could see Hogwarts on fire. _Oh my God! Hogwarts? On Fire? Whatever Harry is here for, it must be important if they're attacking like this!_

"Well, well, well." Mafalda turned to see a Death Eater facing her. "You don't look to be of age."

"'Cause I'm only 15."

"A 15-year-old girl fighting in this battle? Are you a fool? _Stupefy!_" Mafalda flew in the sky, hitting the wall at the end of the corridor. Her wand fell out of her hand. The Death Eater laughed, Mafalda tried to grab her wand, but he put his boot on her hand.

_"Avada Ked-"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_ The wand flew out of the Death Eater's hand. _"Stupefy!"_ The Death Eater then flew out of the hole in the wall. "Are you okay?"

Mafalda recognized that voice, even though she hasn't seen him since Bill & Fleur's Wedding, she knew who it was.

"V-viktor Krum?" She looked up at her savior and saw him, Viktor Krum, standing there. "You saved me? Again?"

"Of course," said Viktor. "A Death Eater almost used the killing curse on you, I had to stop him, Mafalda."

"Y-you remember my name?"

"I remember names," replied a smiling Viktor. "Let me help you up." Viktor grabbed Mafalda's hand and helped her to her feet. He retrieved her wand for her."

"Thank you, so much. But, but, how did you get here?"

"I heard He-Vho-Must-Not-Be-Named from my apartment in Hogsmeade. I vanted to help Harry Potter. I then saw people apparating into the Hog's Head. I apparated as vell and I saw that people were using a secret passagevay to get inside the castle."

"You live in Hogsmeade?"

"I moved there about two months ago. But enough about me, vy are you here, you are not of age?"

"I had to help," answered Mafalda. "I want this to stop once and for all, I want to help Harry as well."

Viktor smiled at her answer. "You are a tough girl, you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment. Now come on, let's go!" The two ran down the corridor and back into the stairway, half of it was blown apart. "This is getting bad. We need to make it to the courtyard.''

"Right," said Viktor. "Stupefy!" A Death Eater tried to fly into the window, but Viktor's curse made him fall from the sky. Both ran quickly as possible down the stairs.

"Protego!" shouted Mafalda. She blocked a curse from another Death Eater.

_"Confringo!"_ shouted Viktor, and the curse made the Death Eater fall to ground. They sent more spells at Death Eaters on their way to the courtyard. Fire was all over the place. A minute or two later, the two made it to the Main Entrance.

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

Curses were flying all over the Main Entrance. "Duck!" Yelled Viktor over all the noise. Mafalda did what she was told. The both of them duck as they made their way out of the Main Entrance. The two of them stood there, watching an apocalypse happening right in front of their eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" roared Viktor as he grabbed Mafalda and ran, then falling to the ground. Rubble was falling from the sky right to the spot where Viktor and Mafalda were just standing. It seems like no one noticed what was happening as they continued to duel.

Mafalda got up and saw that she had dirt all over her hands and robes, Viktor as well. "That was too close."

"Yeah." replied Viktor, panting. "It's getting more dangerous, look!" A dozen Acromantulas were heading towards the castle. "Ve need to fend them off!"

"Right. _Stupefy!_" Three of the spiders flew into the sky, landing on their backs. Viktor casted the same spell.

"They-von't-just-stop!" Yelled Viktor, continuing to cast spells. "They keep coming!"

"The entire colony must have been forced out of the Forbidden Forest! By the Death Eaters! Stupefy!" More spiders kept coming, dozens of dozens charging towards the entrance of Hogwarts. "We need to retreat!"

Viktor nodded. The both of them ran towards the walks of the cloister. They both just watched as they saw the spiders swarm into the school.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" yelled a voice from inside the school. A moment later, the swarm of spiders came out of the school carrying Hagrid.

"Oh no!" said Mafalda. "We need to help Hagrid!"

"HAGRID!" yelled a voice with no source. "HAGRID!"

As Mafalda tried to chase after Hagrid, Viktor stopped her. "Viktor, what are you doing? We need to save Hagrid! Viktor?" Instead of answering, Viktor pointed at a twenty-foot giant standing in front of the entrance. "No way!"

The giant smashed its massive fist through an upper window, and glass rained down. There were screams coming from all over. The giant tried to seize people through the window. Mafalda and Viktor both looked in horror.

"Ve need to stop it!" said Viktor. "We need to distrac-"

"Viktor. If we do anything to that giant, it will come straight for us! That thing is twenty damn feet high!"

"Ve just can't stand here and watch it!"

"HAGGER?" Another giant came walking from the corner of the castle. The giant was smaller than the other.

"Two of them!" squealed Mafalda. "Two of them!" The bigger giant let out a roar, which made everyone near it cover their ears. The two giants launched themselves at each other.

"RUN!" yelled a voice from nowhere.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Viktor. He grabbed Mafalda's hand and made a run for it. The two ran as fast as they could back inside the castle. Mafalda though she felt something in midair.

"Dementors!" Mafalda and Viktor looked in horror as a hundred dementors came towards the castle. A silver hare, a boar, and a fox soared towards the dementors, they quickly retreated back into the Forest. "Who cast those-"

"No time to vonder, look!" The giants were closer to the castle. "Ve need to get out of this are. They might crash into the school!" Viktor, still holding Mafalda's hand, led the way back towards the staircase. There were still duels coming from all over, more fires than before, and more damage to the castle.

"Well, well, well." Viktor and Mafalda turned around, standing there was another Death Eater. "The famous Viktor Krum and his female companion are my next victims!" Viktor let go of Mafalda's hand and both pointed their wands at the Death Eater.

"There's two of us, and one of you," said Mafalda. "Who do you think is going to be defeated!"

"Quit the talk!_ Confringo!_" Mafalda ran for the wall, while Viktor ducked.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ shouted Mafalda. The Death Eater blocked the curse, it instead hit the ceiling. Causing, a bit of rubble to fall.

_"Stupefy!"_ yelled Viktor. The Death Eater blocked the curse again, laughing. He shot a nonverbal curse at Viktor, which he deflected. He shot another nonverbal curse at Mafalda, but she deflected it as well.

"Interesting no one was the upper hand here."

"Then give up!" yelled Viktor.

"Death Eaters never give up!" He pointed his wand at the ceiling "Stupefy!" Tons of rubble came falling towards Viktor and Mafalda.

_"Reducto!"_ yelled Viktor. The rubble became a pile of ashes.

_"CRUCIO!_"

"VIKTOR!" The Cruciatus Curse hit Viktor right in the middle of the chest. He quickly fell to the ground, in extreme pain. He screamed from torture. The Death Eater laughed right in front of them.

"M-m-m-mafalda! AHHHHHHHHHH! M-mafalda! H-H-HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAF-FALD-DA, HE-HELP ME!"

"What is this little girl going to do?" The Death Eater laughed. "She can't do anything about the Cruciatus Curse!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEELP!"

The Death Eater laughed as loud as he can. Mafalda watched in helplessness. She learned that you can't do anything to stop the Cruciatus Curse.

"P-please. St-st-stop!" whispered Mafalda, now with tears in her eyes.

"MAFALDA! HELP!"

A second later, Voldemort's voice came back echoing through the entire castle. "You have fought, said Voldemort's high voice. "Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

The Death Eater listened eagerly to what Voldemort was saying, with a smile across his face, while still performing the Cruciatus Curse on Viktor.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

The Death Eater quickly flew out of the castle, finally stopping the curse on Viktor. Mafalda quickly ran towards Viktor's side and fell to the ground.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"V-viktor." Viktor was still in extreme pain. Mafalda was now crying as she saw a person in front of her in this much pain.

"Are you guys okay?" asked a voice coming down the stairs, towards Mafalda and Viktor. It was Dean Thomas. "Mafalda?"

"Dean," said a sobbing Mafalda. Mafalda met Dean last year, when her cousin Ginny was dating him.

"V-viktor Krum?" Dean ran towards Mafalda and Viktor. "Is he still alive?"

Mafalda nodded. "A Death Eater used the Cruciatus Curse on him."

"We need to get him to the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey might have something." Dean and Mafalda helped Viktor to his feet. Viktor put both of his arms over their shoulders. Dean and Mafalda put their arms over his waist. "Why are you here Mafalda? You're a Fourth Year?"

"Wanted to help the cause." Mafalda replied. "Wanted to defend the castle. Wanted to support Harry." There was a minute silence while the three of them made their way down towards the Great Hall. Viktor was still groaning in pain.

"Where were you, Dean?" Mafalda asked. "I haven't seen you the entire year."

"I was on the run, because, you might already know, I'm a Muggle-born."

"Yeah. Ginny told me that."

"Anyways." Dean said quickly, as if trying to avoid to hear Ginny's name. "While on the run I met Ted Tonks, Nymphadora's father. We both then met another Muggle-born wizard, Dick Cresswell and Griphook and Gornuk, which were two Goblins. About a month and a half ago, me and the others were captured by Snatchers. Ted, Dick, and Gornuk tried to resist and were killed. So then me and Griphook were taken by the Snatchers to another site.

"That's where they caught Harry, your cousin Ron, and Hermione. Accidentally, Harry triggered the Taboo curse on You-Know-Who's name. They tried to play it off that they were not them, but that didn't work. They discovered that it was Harry and took us to Malfoy Manor, obviously the Malfoy's house. All of us, accept Hermione were taken to the dungeons,.

"Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander were there. It looked like that they were there for months. Harry called for help in this mirror that was in his pouch. A moment later, Dobby, the elf came to rescue us. He apparated me, Luna, and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home.

"A couple of minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook, and Dobby apparated to Shell Cottage too. Dobby died in Harry's arms, while apparating Bellatrix Lestrange threw her knife at Dobby. Me and Ron helped Harry dig the grave. We buried Dobby by the beach. Me and Luna have been at Shell Cottage since then."

"I'm so sorry Dean," said Mafalda as they stepped down the last flight of stairs. "Did your parents know where you were?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I didn't want them to be in danger. They haven't seen me for nine months." There were people staggering into the Great Hall. A few were carrying, what looked like, dead people. As Mafalda, Dean, and Viktor walked into the Great Hall, they saw people crying, people getting treated, and people trying to sleep.

"Here. Let's put him over here." Dean, Mafalda, and Viktor walked over to an empty folding bed and placed Viktor on it. Dean then hugged Mafalda.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem." He then walked off to join Seamus. It was silent in the Great Hall, it just seemed like all was lost. She noticed her cousins by the staff table, crying. She walked over to Ginny. Fred was laying on the ground, with Molly and George on each side.

"Ginny. What happened?" There were tears in Ginny's eyes. Ginny looked at Mafalda with a bit of a wonder of why she was still in the castle.

"Fred. He's gone." He was killed during the battle."

"I'm so sorry." Mafalda then gave Ginny a big hug.

"Were you here the entire time?" asked Ginny. "Did you fight in the battle?"

Mafalda nodded. "Just like you, I wanted to help." Mafalda then looked at the lifeless Fred again. "I'm gonna go get treatment for my injuries."

"Okay," Ginny whispered. Mafalda then walked over to Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you need dear?" asked Pomfrey.

"Well, first off," Mafalda pointed at Viktor. "My friend was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. And second off, I just have a few scratches on my legs and arms."

Madam Pomfrey lifted her wand towards Mafalda. _"Episkey._" She then gave Mafalda a potion. "Drink this, you will feel fine in a half-hour." Pomfrey rushed over to Viktor's bed, with Mafalda in tow. Viktor continued to groan in pain.

Pomfrey took out another potion. "Get him to drink this, and tell to fall asleep. The pain will then heal." She gave the cup to Mafalda.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." But Madam Pomfrey was already helping someone else. Mafalda took a nearby chair and sat next to Viktor. "Viktor, drink this." Viktor continued to groan. "Viktor, it will help get the pain away." Viktor still groaned. "Viktor please."

Viktor opened his mouth, slowly Mafalda helped Viktor drink the potion. Once he finished drinking, Mafalda put the cup in her lap.

"Mafalda, th-thank y-y-y-you, th-th-thank you f-f-f-"

"I was glad to help Viktor," said Mafalda, cutting him off. "Now go to sleep, it will help you heal." Viktor nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Mafalda looked to over at the entrance of the Great Hall, standing there was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione left Harry's side and went towards the Weasleys.

Harry slowly backed out of the Great Hall and ran out of the Main Doors. _He can't, he can't give himself up to Voldemort._


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a half hour since Harry left the Great Hall. Mafalda was talking to Ginny near the Great Hall's doors.

"I know Harry," said Ginny. "He's going to surrender himself, he does not want anyone else to die for him."

"But we are sacrificing are lives for him!"

"I know, but, Harry wants to protect everyone. He is a wonderful person." Tears started to fall out of Ginny's eyes. Mafalda quickly swept her in a hug. "I-just-don't-want-anything-to-happen-to-him!"

"Everything will be okay! Harry is going to be back! He's going to kill Voldemort!" Mafalda saw Ron and Hermione holding hands near the wall of the Great Hall. "Harry Potter will win!" The hug ended and Ginny smiled, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mafalda, thank you. You are like the sister I never had, you and Hermione. I'm so grateful that I have the two of you in my life." Mafalda smiled. Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and into the Main Entrance. Mafalda turned to look at Viktor's folding bed, she saw that he finally woke up.

"Are you okay?" Mafalda asked as sat back in down in the chair.

"Yeah," replied Viktor. "I heard that Harry turned himself in? Is that true?"

"Possibly. I was just comforting Ginny. She says that he does not want anyone else to die for him."

"He is a very brave man. Harry is a strong person." There was silence for a minute. "I'm sorry about your cousin.''

"Thanks," said Mafalda. "Fred was a pretty silly guy."

Viktor smiled. "Yeah, I remember him. From the Trivizard Tournament, Fred and George vere pretty vild!"

"Now those are all good memories." Viktor noticed Hermione and Ron holding hands from across the Hall.

"So they are really a _thing_?" Mafalda looked in Viktor's direction.

"Yeah.'' Mafalda replied. "Ron had feelings for her forever. Just finally showed them. Why? Do you still have feelings for Hermione?"

"Yeah, I did. Until Bill and Fleur's Vedding. I saw that she found happiness vith Ron, that she loved him. I felt hurt, but I was more happy for her then upset."

"That's very sweet of you Viktor," said Mafalda. Viktor smiled at her comment.

"Thanks. I just vant Herm-own-ninny to be happy." Mafalda chuckled.

"You still can't say Hermione's name?" Mafalda said with a smile on her face.

"I tried for hours and hours to try to pronounce it right, but my freaking accent von't let it come out right!"

"At least you tried! I saw Ron giving you that attitude back at the wedding."

"Yeah. But he vos just trying to protect Herm-own-ninny, I respect him for that. I vould never take her from Ron. It vos just that I've haven't seen her for two years. I vanted to see how she vos doing."

"I understand that, wanted to know what she's been up to. But I'm happy to see that you respect my cousin and Hermione's relationship."

"I'll find my true love one day. A strong, beautiful woman. On another note, I vos impressed by your fighting skills."

"Thanks. Even though I'm a Fourth Year, I know a lot."

"Do you know how to use nonverbal spells yet?"

"No. Tried to during the battle, didn't work. I was impressed with you too, I just saw you good at Quidditch. But, I never knew you were good with your wand."

"Learned it at Durmstrang. Dark Arts class. Just for when something like this has ever happened."

Silence came upon the two. They both looked around the crowded Great Hall. "I find it crazy," said Mafalda breaking the silence. "That this school was so welcoming during my First Year, at during these past four years, it's scary to be here. My parents didn't want me to come back this year."

"Vat did you say to them?"

"I told them even if Voldemort was Headmaster, I'd still come! Hogwarts is my second home! I love Hogwarts. I wasn't scared of any Death Eaters."

"You're a tough teenager."

"You as well. Triwizard Champion."

Viktor smiled. Mafalda noticed that the sun was rising. The light came into the Great Hall. "Ve've been fighting all night."

"I know. Hopefully Harry kills Voldemort once and for all. He's been gone all school year on some quest with Ron and Hermione. It must be something t-"

A high, cold voice came from what seemed like through the walls, it echoed throughout the Hall. It was Voldemort.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.''

Professor McGonagall was quickly rushing towards the Main Entrance, many following her. Ron and Hermione quickly rushed out of the Main Entrance, behind McGonagall.

"No. No. He's lying," said Mafalda. "He wants us to be scared." Viktor got out of his bed, and we both followed the crowd out to the courtyard.

"NO!" Mafalda and Viktor pushed through the crowd to see that scream came from Professor McGonagall. Mafalda noticed Harry in Hagrid's arms. _He really is dead._

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione screamed as well. Everyone in the crowd started to yell at Voldemort at the Death Eaters, until-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, with a bang and a flash of bright light, silence was forced upon them. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid lowered Harry's body near Voldemort's feet.

"You see?" said Voldemort, with Nagini around his shoulders. He started striding backward and forward. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacriﬁce themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, the charm them broke off. Everyone was shouting and screaming again, until another charm was forced upon them.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself— "

Mafalda and everyone else noticed Neville ran from the crowd, towards Voldemort. He was stunned to the ground, grunting from pain.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to ﬁght when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix Lestrange gave a delighted film.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort. Neville struggled back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into ﬁsts.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and cheers came from the crowd.

"Very well," said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." Voldemort waved his wand, everyone looked at something flying out of one of the shattered windows. It was the Sorting Hat. It landed in Voldemort's hand.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort then pointed his wand at Neville, he forced the hat onto Neville's head. A good number of people tried to get to Neville, but the Death Eaters, as one kept them at bay with their wands.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a ﬂick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into ﬂames.

Screams came from all over from the crowd in front of the castle.

"NEVILLE!"

"NO!"

As the screams continued, there was an uproar coming from the distance, it sounded like war cries. At the same time, the smaller giant came from the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" Voldemort's giants roared and ran towards the smaller giant. Then there were hooves and twangs of bows, and arrows were striking the Death Eaters. Mafalda noticed that Neville took out a sword from the Sorting Hat.

As fast as he can, Neville sliced off Nagini's head. The head flew into the air, as the body fell to Voldemort's feet. Everyone quickly ran back into the Great Hall, with Death Eaters right behind them. The battle continued. Mafalda noticed that the castle's house-elves ran into the Entrance Hall with knives and cleavers in their hands.

They were stabbing the ankles and shins of the Death Eaters.

_"Stupefy!" _yelled Mafalda to a Death Eater close to her.

_"Expelliarmus!" _yelled Viktor to a Death Eater trying to curse him. Everyone in the Great Hall was dueling someone. Voldemort was in the center of the Great Hall, dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley at once. Bellatrix was also dueling three people at once, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

Mafalda noticed that Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse at Ginny, she missed it by an inch.

"Ginny!" Mafalda screamed. She ran towards her cousin, but before she could do anything, her cousin Molly stood in front of Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly thew off her cloak. Bellatrix started to laugh at her new opponent.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Molly shouted to the three girls. Mafalda went to see if Ginny was okay. Molly then began to duel. Mafalda watched in shock as she saw her cousin moving like she has never seen her move before.

Jets of light flew from both wands. They both were trying to kill one another.

"No!" Molly cried when students tried to come to her aid. "Get back! Get _back! _She is mine!" Everyone watched the two main fights that were going on.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted to Molly. "When Mummy's gone the same was as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" And with that, Molly's curse hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest, over her heart. Bellatrix toppled to the crowd. Everyone roared with cheers. _Oh my God! Cousin Molly just killed the Bellatrix Lestrange!_

Voldemort then screamed over his ally's death. McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley were then blasted backwards through the air. Voldemort then raised his wand and directed it at Molly.

_Cousin Molly! _

But before anyone could react, a voice came from the middle of the Hall, shouting _"Protego!" _A Shield Charm then expanded in the middle of the Hall. Voldemort looked around for the source, and from out of nowhere appeared Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter? He's alive?!_

Shocks, cheers, and screams came from everywhere.

"Harry!"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Harry and Voldemort looked at each other. There was complete silence, everyone was watching the two. The two began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

''Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. "Accident, when I decided to ﬁght in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to ﬁght again?"

"_Accidents!" _screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry, still circling Voldemort. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people— "

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what it did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You _dare_-"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_,which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

_What? _Everyone in the Hall drew their breaths as one. '_You were wrong?' But I saw Dumbledore's lifeless body last summer..._

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle. I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

_Dumbledore arranged his death? Servant?_

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him -"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape ﬁnished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy— I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up, I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

_So Snape was always loyal to Dumbledore, since the beginning? And Voldemort killed Snape during the battle?_

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

_Remorse?! He wants Voldemort to remorse?_

"What is this?" Voldemort looked shocked.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare-?"

Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Mafalda notcied that Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! It's power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_. . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. . . .''

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"But what does it matter?" Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there ﬁrst. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Everyone looked at the wand Harry was holding.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

It was like a cannon blast. Golden flames shot out from both wands, meeting at the center of their circle. Voldemort's green jet suddenly rebounded from Harry's spell, and the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hands. Harry caught it with his free hand. Voldemort then fell backwards, arms splayed, his slit pupils of his eyes were rolling up. Finally, Voldemort hit the floor, he was dead.

_It's over. Voldemort is finally dead..._

Screams and cheers came from all over the Great Hall. Harry stood in the middle of the Great Hall, carrying his wand in one hand, and the Elder Wand in another. Everyone rushed to congratulate and hug Harry. Other people were hugging each other. The war was finally over, Voldemort has finally been killed.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Harry defeated Voldemort. News came reporting in that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.

People had moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall. The House tables were replaced, everyone was jumbled together. The small giant, who Mafalda found out was called Grawp, was peering in through a smashed window and people through food into his laughing mouth. Mafalda noticed that Harry was sitting with Luna Lovegood. Mafalda was sitting with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oooh look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna called out poining out of a window, everyone who heard turned to see.

"What is she talking about?" Mafalda asked to Ginny, who had her head on Molly's shoulder. Mafalda turned to see that Harry somehow disappeared.

"Luna's a handful," said Ginny quietly. There was laughter and cheering from all over the Great Hall. Mafalda noticed that Viktor was talking to some Gryffindors down the table, he noticed her looking and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Cousin Molly." Mafalda said turning to her cousin.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I was wondering, if instead of taking me home, can I stay at the Burrow for a couple of days?"

"But what about your parents?"

"I'll write to them that I'm and fine right when we get to the Burrow. I think I'm just not ready to go back to the Muggle lifestyle again. After what has happened today. But I'll have to ask for their permission too."

"I'll be happy to have you around the house dear." Mafalda smiled, and for the next couple of hours, the Weasleys continued their conversation about what had happened that day. Grieving about one of their beloved's death.

"Well, I think we better get going," said Molly. "It's almost evening." She, Ginny, and Mafalda got out of their seats.

"Wait, I'll be right back," Mafalda said.

"We'll be waiting in the Main Entrance," said Molly. Mafalda nodded and walked down the table to where Viktor was still talking to the Gryffindors.

"Viktor."

Viktor turned around and smiled. "Hi Mafalda."

"I'm about to leave. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me many times during the battle. And thank you for remembering my name." Viktor smiled and got out of his seat.

"It vos no problem. And thank you also, for saving me during the var. It vos a pleasure fighting vith you." He kissed Mafalda's hand, she blushed.

"Wait," Mafalda said. There was a piece of paper on the table. She then pulled out a quill from her pocket. She wrote down her address. "This my address. Maybe we can write sometime." She gave the paper to Viktor.

"Definitely," said Viktor looking at the paper. "Bye Mafalda."

"Bye Viktor." Mafalda then walked out of the Great Hall and into the Main Entrance. Molly was hugging Ron and Hermione, while Ginny was hugging Harry.

"We'll be fine, mum," Ron said. "We'll be at the Burrow in a couple of hours."

"Just be careful," said Molly, still hugging Ron and Hermione. "I don't want nothing to happen to you."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, we have each other," Hermione said. Molly smiled and let go of Ron and Hermione.

"Okay. I'll see you later than." Harry let go of Ginny, and the three women walked out of the Main Entrance and into the courtyard.

"We're gonna have to walk to Hogsmeade to Apparate," said Ginny.

"That's going to be a good walk," Molly said. They started walking into the rubble-filled courtyard. Mafalda stopped in her tracks and looked back at Hogwarts. _Her second home_.

"I'll be back, until then, see you later." Mafalda then continued to walk with Molly and Ginny, on to the Viaduct. Heading towards a new world, a new peaceful world...


End file.
